Sabina and Maximus Legends of the seven seas
by JessePlaisance
Summary: Sinbad and Marina have twins years go by and Sinbad his daugther and son are put through the ultimate test of family.
1. Chapter 1

Sabina and Maximus Legends of the seven seas

Chapter 1

1 after the book of peace incident...

Sinbad and Maria dated for two months and proposed to Maria, one month after the wedding Maria is pregnant with Sinbad's babies.

Maria "Good morning Theft" says to Sinbad on the main deck. Sinbad "Morning my treasures how are we doing?" asks Maria "Well were doing great" then kisses her husband.

Meanwhile...

Eris "Well well the mother expected to be is quite happy lets see how she is after tonight" Eris then touches Maria's string of life.

Now...

Maria feels a whip of pain then her water breaks after Sinbad carries her to his quarters gets Kale and Rat as Maria gives birth.

"Oh gods please help us" says Kale as he gets blankets. Sinbad is at Maria as she tells him "Whatever happens whether I live or die take care and love our baby and know I always love you" she then kisses Sinbad and slowly her heart gives out. "Maria Maria!" Sinbad cries next to her.

1 hour later...

Sinbad is waiting outside his quarters as Rat and Kale finish delivering his babies. Kale "Come in Sinbad" Sinbad walks into his quarters looking in a basket where two babies are sleeping he then cries "Twins?" he asked them "A son and a daughter". The baby girl wakes up and reaches for Sinbad he then picks her up and holds her and his son "The two of you will always be in my heart" he says while holding them. Kale then asks what he's gonna name them Sinbad says "My son will be named Maximus and my daughter Sabina."


	2. Chapter 2

Sabina and Maximus Legends of the seven seas

Chapter 2

7 years later... The twins have grown into young children Sabina with dark brown eyes and hair and her older twin Maximus with teal eyes and lights brown hair

"Come on Max your gonna miss the sun rising" Sabina nags at her brother still asleep. "Sabina you know I'm not the early riser" Maximus complaining to his sister "How are you and I twins?"

Sabina ignoring her twin heads to the mass, watches the sun rise, and gets the conch shell and gives one big blow. "Ahh Sabina!" The rest of the crew complains as getting up. Sinbad calls to his daughter "Sabina come here!" "All right!" She says to her dad. "Sabina where would be without your wake up calls" Sinbad says while hugging and tickling his daughter "Daddy!" she says while laughing.

"Still sleeping!" says Rat "Rat shut your mouth!" orders Sinbad. Just as Maximus wakes up tackling his dad and sister. "Max I thought you said you weren't and early riser" Sabina says to her brother "I was messing with you sis" he says then tickle-tackles her.

2 hours later...

"Land ho!" calls Maximus to his family and the rest of the crew. "Wow Sabina you need to see this" Sinbad tells his daughter "Daddy its beautiful" she says to her father "Like you my little sapphire in the sand" he says to his daughter.

Little did Sabina, Maximus, and Sinbad know that years from now this new land would put them through the ultimate test of Family.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabina and Maximus Legends of the seven seas

chapter 3

The crew stops at this new land where the mountains touch the skies, the water falls crystal clear, and the forest is alive.

"What do you think? This island could be the island" Sinbad asking his children. "This could be it daddy" says Maximus "I think so too" Sabina agreeing with her brother. "Sinbad can I talk to you for a moment?" says Kale "Of course Sabina, Maximus how about you two go explore while I talk with uncle Kale." "Sinbad are you sure you're ready to give up your life on the sea?" Kale asking his captain "Kale look I've been searching for a place where I can raise my children and the crew can retire the life of pirating it's time for me to stop being a pirate and a father and start being just a father." he tells his first mate.

For the past 6 years Sinbad has been searching for an island where him, his children, and his crew can live and retire from the life of pirating.

"Daddy I think with a little work we can make this island our home" "I agree sis" says Sabina and Maximus. "I think the both of you are right it may take some time but this will be our home my little sapphire and my little captain" says Sinbad to his children then tackles them with a hug and a bunch of kisses.

Meanwhile...

"Hmmm it seems our sailor is giving up the life of pirating BORING!" says Eris looking in her map. "You're not doing anything to that family are you Eris?" says a voice "Athena its been too long, how have you been?" says Eris to her friend "Nothing much stopping wars, giving mortals advice, and tending to my olives." she says to Eris. "Look I'm not going to do anything aleast not now maybe in a few years from now I want to put Sinbad and his family in the ultimate test ok?" says Eris.


End file.
